One
by CindyBaby
Summary: They were a different kind of family.


**A bit OOC. Just a different look at the team.**

 **I don't own NCIS LA or it's characters.**

At this point their team was simply legendary. The team consisting of their leader H. Lang, Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks. All with their specific skill, their own strengths. After a few years together they had put away so many criminals, drug dealers and warlords that it was no longer safe to live the life they once used to. They were targets, often being on the move and keeping a low profile when being back in their home town. Even the wonder twins at OPS didn't see them all that often, most communication being done through text and careful phone calls. They'd realized the need for change after an attack on their organization which lost them several other NCIS agents and left Nell permanently blind from the blast. She was still at OPS, Eric being her eyes and her partner in every sense of the word.

After they'd taken out the people responsible they'd met at Callen's house. That being strange in itself. They had talked all night and come to the conclusion that the only way to keep doing their jobs was to go dark. They could do their jobs so much better if they put everything they had in into it. If they could give up the small semblance of normal life that they still somewhat craved. But they did it. Sam's kids were older now, and Michelle understood. She and Sam made her own plans, arranging meetings around the world, and back home all the time.

The amazing thing was, that when they gave up the thought of the normal life, the picket fence, they came together more as a team. Now, they knew each other inside and out. Now, when they made a raid or an arrest they rarely had to speak, already knowing what the others were doing and moving through the motions as fluently as a classical piece by Mozart.

They were still partnered up in the same way, having found that that was what worked best. That's not to say their group was without problems at times. Kensi and Deeks, inseperable as they were also had that flame, that need to taunt, tease and drive each other up the wall. They were together, even though it was never talked about amongst the team. It wasn't like they hid it, and they couldn't have even if they tried, the close quarters situation at times being, well close. Theirs was a volatile relationship, and sometimes Sam and Callan thought for sure they would kill each other. But such was the fire between them. It burned bright and strong, and sometimes it took over everything in it's way. They could be arguing about something, looking for all the world like they would come to blows at any second, the tension so thick that it crackled and snapped in the air around them. They would stand close together, breathing hard and glaring into each others eyes while Sam and G decided to head out. They would hear the thump and a quick look back would tell them that Deeks had pinned Kensi against the wall. They didn'd stay for the rest.

It didn't matter though, because in the end they would always end up right next to each other, so close that they looked like the same person. If G believed in souls he would swear he saw those entwined together. Deeks and Kensi was as close as two people could be, but they were close with the others as well. They did almost everything together and didn't usually venture far with at least one of the others with them. It was for protection of course, but more than that they wanted – needed to be close. They were family, the closest thing they had. Tonight was the exception. They'd talked about it for a week and a half, discussing pros and cons and taking votes. Kensi wanted a girls night, and being the only girl on the team it was a bit difficult. Deeks was against it, Sam was against it and Callen was unsure. She knew the risks, but she also knew that she was tired. It had been a long time since she had talked about boys (even though she only ever talked about one), had fruity drinks and discussed lipstick. She'd tried explaining this to her team and they'd looked uncomfortable at best. Needless to say no one offered to have their nails painted and hair braided. Which would only work on Deeks anyway. It was settled, she was going. Then it was part two, she wanted to go alone. Again, Callen was the one who wavered. In the end, she told them unless they were willing to hold her captive she was going, alone. And she dared them to try. Deeks made a show of cracking his neck and stepping forward, obviously intent on fighting her every step of the way.

It all goes fine and according to plan. The guys are playing cards and drinking beer when she comes back. Eyes twinkling and laughter echoing while she entertains them with stories from her night out. After a while her eyes meet Deeks and she hesitates until he extends his arm and in a flash she's next tom him, so close that she's almost in his lap and his arm wraps around her, pulling her even tighter against him, pressing his lips to the side of her neck briefly.

"I've missed you" he mumbles roughly.

She scratches her nails down his jean clad leg slowly. "I was only gone for a few hours" She reminds him.

"Felt like forever"

She knows what he means. It's easier for them they realize, and they try to give her some more space, but the truth is when their not all together they feel incomplete. They are stronger together.

Safer.

One day though one of them is by themselves and that's when it happens. It happens when Kensi is grocery shopping. They'd assumed that she was the weak link since she was a woman. She proved them wrong, and manages the get a text to Deeks inbetween taking out 3 men before being knocked down and loaded into a waiting van.

When she comes to she's tied to a cot, and she knows why. She knows they plan to rape her. Being a woman is hard, being a woman in man dominated field is even worse. It's something they'd talked a lot about during training. Should she ever be captured, it's almost always to be expected that they will try.

So they train. Sam and Callen attack her, without actually touching her of course, but making all the moves and all the plays that an attacker in that mindset would. She thinks it's harder for them than for her, and it's definitely the hardest for Deeks. While he can make the moves the same as the others it's just different, because they know each other so intimately. She trusts all of them with her life, but him, her trust in him eclipses everything else. The hardest part is when he has to watch, and after one of those training sessions he and Callan spar, and he hits him harder than necessary and they both pause, knowing the reason. After that they all decide that during the brief period of time that she trains for this specific purpose he shouldn't be there. He hates it, hates that she has to train for that reason and hates that he can't be there. Later when she's asleep the rest of them talk, and they reassure him that it's fine. He shouldn't have to watch his lover train to be prepared for rape. He knows these guys, trust them with his life and more importantly hers, but every time he sees someone make a grab for her, even them, something burns through his body and it's so fierce that he thinks he must kill someone just for touching her.

He's always been possessive of her, jealous and guarded against anyone who dares come to close and the way they've chosen to live their lives has only heightened those feelings in him. Sam and Callen understand, know better than most how it is between Deeks and Kensi and they offer reassurances and hugs and promises. It shouldn't mean so much when they promise him that they'll both die before they let anyone take her, because he _knows_ that as sure as he knows his own name, but it does. It means everything to him.

When they realize that she's gone he briefly looses his mind and his rage explodes. The LAPD officer who made a careless remark beaten to a pulp before anyone realizes what's happening. His team drags him off, fire shooting through his body and out of his eyes, the fire in them burning bright and making him see red. He collapses for a few seconds against Sam and allows himself to break, inhaling sharp breaths before straightening up again. The rage still in his eyes but now somehow even more frightening in their focused intensity.

It doesn't take them long to find her, with Hetty pulling strings and Eric and Nell working their magic. As they approach the house they all file into their usual lineup, missing one part of the puzzle.

The first thing they see is Kensi, wearing her bra and jeans and trying desperately to avoid the hands pawing at her. They quickly take care of the men scattered around as Deeks goes for the creep currently on top of his lover, trying to rip her clothes off. So focused on her, he doesn't turn until the last second, Deeks fist hitting him straight in the jaw, sending him to the floor only to be dragged up for another punch. A quick snap and Deek's gun is resting against the unknown man's temple, cold blue eyes staring the stranger down.

It takes Kensi begging him to wait before he lowers his gun, only to raise it again, pistol whipping the man. His team takes care of their prisoner as he falls to his knees in front of her. Almost afraid to reach out. He cuts her bonds quickly and then he's holding her, praying and promising.

She's fine. Well, how fine can a person be after something like that? Even though they found her in time she can still feel the strangers hands on her body, feel her shirt rip and sting her skin. Their back home, and she knows he will come to her soon. Knows that he needs to be there when they question their prisoner. She showers in the meantime, wondering if she wants to be there. A small part of her says no, a bigger part tells her to stand in front of the asshole to show him that he didn't break her. That part wins.

They all look up as she enters, and by unspoken agreement they all leave the room, even Deeks. She knows he doesn't want to, but she also knows that he understands that she needs this. She loves that about him. Loves that he trusts her, loves that he lets her be as strong as she is.

Robert is his name, and her fist hurts when she's done.

She decided another shower is needed, and she leaves them again. When Deeks slips into bed beside her she can feel his chest heaving and he pulls her close, face buried in her neck. She caresses the broken skin on his knuckles and smells the faint scent of gunpowder on his body, and she knows, without a doubt that their prisoner is dead. She raises a hand to his hair, pressing his face closer to her neck. Her hands trail slowly down his back and she knows what he needs. Her hands slowly come to a rest around him, her lips pressing against his hair slowly, absolving him of sin.


End file.
